Robots
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: Zora's always had quirky inventions. It's just who she is. But what about when she somehow builds...robots? Robots based off of her and her friends? Well, this should be fun. Multi-Chapter. Channy and Tawnnico.
1. Zora's Robots

**New multi-chapter.**

**I know I still have You'd Be Surprised going, so i'll just be working on two stories at once.**

**It's not that hard. xD**

**Do not worry, neither of these stories will be forgotten or anything... I hate when people do that.**

**So they WILL be finished, both of them.**

**I'm trying to keep this like it would be an episode, so if you ever want to mention things you wouldn't mind in the story, keep it K-plus.**

**Summary: ****Zora's always had quirky inventions. It's just who she is. But what about when she somehow builds... robots? Robots, based off of her and her friends? Well, this should be fun.**

**I don't own SWAC... or a robot. Wish I did. That would be sweeeet!**

**Note: Chad and Sonny aren't dating yet in this story.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Me and Tawni walked in our Prop House. Zora was surprisingly on the floor, not in the vents. But wait a second...

"Zora? And..another Zora? Why are there two Zoras? AHHH! ONE WAS ENOUGH!" Tawni shrieked.

"Tawni...Tawni! Calm down!" I said, putting my hands up to stop her from freaking.

There were two Zoras, actually. One was standing still... not even moving. There was another one, who popped her head out from behind it.

"Hey guys! You two are the first to witness my new invention!"

Invention? Wait... don't tell me...

"You didn't build a robot." I said. Zora nodded. The other Zora did look kind of shiny...

"Zora, why would you build a Zora-bot?" I walked up to the robot and looked at it closer. Tawni followed.

"Yeah, wasn't one of you enough? Or can it like not talk?" Tawni asked.

"Well, I didn't only build a "Zora-bot."" Zora said, putting one hand on her hip.

"What do you mean?" I asked her cautiously.

She noticed the looks Tawni and I were giving her, and got nervous.

"Well..." she repeated. "I kind of built other robots too..."

"How many?" I asked.

"Only 2! I built a Nico-bot and Grady-bot so far." she answered.

"What do you mean _so far?"_ Tawni asked this time.

"I was planning on building more. I wanted one based off of everyone of my friends." Zora smiled.

"Oh...wait, the Nico and Grady-bots are _finished?_" I asked. I always wanted to see a working, walking, talking, robot! Actually I never thought about it before, but now it sounds cool.

"Yeah! They work and everything!" Zora cheered happily before running behind the photobooth. She pushed out a shinier-looking-Nico.

She then did the same with a shiny replica of Grady.

"Here they are! Do you want me to start them?" Me and Tawni glanced at eachother quick before nodding.

Zora kneeled down and pressed a button on Nico-bot's foot. She then did the same with Grady-bot.

"They don't even look like robots, really... you did a good job making them look human. Their skin is just shiny." Tawni said.

"A compliment? From Tawni?" Zora said.

"As long as you build a beautiful Tawni-bot!" Tawni flipped her hair. Me and Zora rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I will. Now... wait! Shh! They're on!" Zora looked excitedly at Nico-bot and Grady-bot.

The robots stood up straighter.

"Ahh, nice touch." I said, pointing at the eyes. Instead of their eyes just lighting up red like you would see in movies, they just lit up slightly, looking more human-like. Zora really went all-out.

"Hey, i'm Nico." Nico-bot said to me like he did when we first met. His voice wasn't that robotic sounding, but it wasn't perfect either.

"Nico-_bot._" Zora corrected.

"Right. Bot."

"Wait, they understand they're robots?" Tawni asked.

"Well of course! They're not stupid... well they are just like Nico and Grady, so they are kind of stupid I guess. But they know they're robots."

Me and Tawni nodded. Zora kneeled down again and turned off the two robots.

"That was cool!" I said. Zora smiled.

"Now we need to go, we're gonna be late for rehearsal." Tawni said. We followed her out of the Prop House.

* * *

I saw Zora climb in to the vent as soon as we finished rehearsals, while the rest of us went to lunch.

I guess it didn't matter that much, I mean she wouldn't eat anything anyway.. we don't really get 'food.'

"Hey, did Zora show you her robots yet?" I asked Nico and Grady as we sat at our usual table.

"No.. wait, she made robots?" Nico said. They leaned forward at the end of his sentence.

They turned their attention from me and looked at Tawni as she spoke.

"Well when we first arrived she was finishing up a Zora-bot.. she already made Nico and Grady bots." Tawni said.

"Nico and Grady bots? This is awesome!" The two boys high-fived eachother.

"I'm guessing she went to go work on more robots.. she said she was gonna make one after every one of her friends. Apparently she builds them pretty fast, too." I said.

Nico and Grady nodded.

* * *

All four of us walked in to the Prop House, and I had a huge deja-vu from before.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Tawni shrieked, pointing at Chad standing in the middle of the room.

He was strangely still, though.

"Hey Tawni, give me your compact mirror." I said. Tawni pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and put it in 'Chad's' face. Nothing.

"That's not Chad." I said. The others agreed. I handed Tawni her mirror.

"No, it's not Chad!" Zora jumped out from behind the photo booth, scaring us all.

"Then what is it?" Grady asked.

"It's my Chad-bot! I decided to make a Chad-bot too... but this one is actually nice and stuff! Not a jerk like the other one." Zora said.

"You made a nice Chad?" I asked. This robot building thing might not be so bad.

"Yup! And... he likes So Random. This is great!" Zora said, taking a few parts from a table and putting them in the robot. Just looking at her working made me confused. How did she even know how to do that?... Why don't I just ask her instead of asking myself when I clearly don't know?

"How do you even know how to do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" she looked up from the Chad-bot's arm which she was working on at the moment.

"Build robots!" I said. Zora nodded, understanding.

"Why wouldn't I know?"

I shrugged. She is really smart, she does build quirky contraptions... I should have seen this coming earlier.

"So did you make my Tawni-bot yet?" Tawni asked.

"No, i'm gonna get to that after i'm done with this Chad-bot." Zora said, twisting some part into the robot with a screwdriver.

"Wait, aren't you gonna make a Sonny-bot?" I asked.

"Well I am gonna... eventually. You see, I don't have the right parts to make a robot of you yet. I still need to get them." I nodded, accepting Zora's answer.

* * *

All of us were sitting in the Prop House. Tawni was scanning through a magazine, Nico and Grady were playing video games, I was reading a book, and Zora was still working on her Chad-bot.

The only sounds were the occasional noise from Nico and Grady's game, or some kind of twisting sound from Zora's robot-building.

I heard someone open the door to the Prop House, but was so caught up in my book I didn't listen.

"Hey Randoms...AHHH! What is that?" I looked up to see Chad pointing at the Chad-bot.

"It's my Chad-bot." Zora answered.

"You're what?" Chad asked, looking at Zora like she was crazy. Well she kind of was...

"Chad-bot. See i'm building robots after all of my friends... and I thought of building one of you. Even though you're not my friend. I thought it would upset you that I made the Chad-bot nice and.. he likes So Random." Zora whispered the last part, and Chad's eyes widened.

"That's not like me at all!" he said. Zora tilted her head to the side.

"So?"

"I thought it was supposed to be based off of me!"

"Yeah...it looks like you, and has the same name, but it has a...better, personality. Because yours is bad. You're evil." Zora said.

"Whatever. You randoms are weird. The robots probably don't even work!" Chad turned around to leave.

"Yes they do!" Zora shouted.

"Prove it." Chad turned back around and crossed his arms. Zora ran back behind the photo-booth and pulled out her now finished Zora-bot. We all turned our heads over towards her.

"Is that supposed to be you?" Chad asked, pointing at the robot. Zora nodded.

"Alright. See, I press this button down here." Zora crouched down and motioned to button on Zora-bot's foot. "And the robot will start. If it's already on, it will turn off." Zora pressed the button.

"It actually looks kind of human..ish." Chad said.

"Thanks." Zora muttered as she stood up. "Hey Zora-bot!" she said to the now-moving robot.

"Hey real-Zora!" Zora-bot said. Her voice was like Zora's, which Chad was clearly impressed.

"It does work... wow. I never thought you could build a working robot."

Zora-bot looked up at Chad.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"Even my robot-self hates you!" Zora started laughing.

"Oh haha. Now turn it off before it like kills me or something."

Zora turned the robot back off and pushed it back behind the photo-booth.

"How many robots do you have back there?" Chad pointed to the back of the photo-booth.

"Only three. I have a Grady, Nico, and Zora robot." Zora walked over to the table of random parts, grabbed a few, then walked back to her Chad-bot.

"Now I only have a few last touches to do on this." she said, then started working on the Chad-bot again.

"Yeah, change it so it's like me." Chad said.

"Why should I do that?"

"Wouldn't it be great to have two of me?"

All of us stood up. "NO!" we shouted in unison. Chad looked slightly shocked.

"It's gonna have a completely opposite personality. That's that!" Zora said. "Well... it does have one thing the same, but i'm not telling you that." Zora winked at all of us, then worked on the robot again.

"Well why can't you tell me?" Chad asked.

"Because, there would just be more fighting! Now hush so I can finish this!"

* * *

It was about 20 minutes before Zora finished her "Chad-bot."

Chad decided to sit around and wait, wanting to see what he would be like.

"It's done!" Zora laughed like an evil scientist. We all looked at her with wide eyes.

"Now come on!" Zora motioned for us to come over. We all stood up and walked cautiously over to her, still scared from her earlier laugh. She pushed the small red button, turning the robot on.

"Chad?" Chad-bot asked, looking at Chad.

"Chad-bot." Chad said.

Chad-bot turned to Zora.

"Thank you so much for bringing me in to this world, Zora!"

"Thank you? THANK YOU?" Chad said. Chad-bot nodded, confused. "I don't thank people!"

"I told you, it's the exact opposite of you.. except one thing." Zora said.

"Hey Tawni!" Chad-bot said happily. "Nico, Grady!" It, or _he_, shook their hands.

"He knows their names too? He is the opposite of me!" Chad complained.

"Except one thing!" Zora added. Chad rolled his eyes.

Then, me being behind him, Chad-bot turned to me last.

**

* * *

**

Ooh, what's gonna happen?

**And just so you know, i'll be saying Zora-bot/Tawni-bot/Grady-bot/Nico-bot/Chad-bot...and then later Sonny-bot when i'm talking about the robots. Since the characters will be having conversations with them.**

**Thanks~~**

**-Abbie**


	2. A Robot's Emotions

**Next Chapter.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Dedicated to channystemiluver4ever, DariusWOW, arielevidal, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, and maddddi.**

**And then my anonymous reviewers natalie and Loveisabattleifield.**

**there was one more anonymous reviewer but they didn't leave a name at all, so yeah.**

* * *

**Previously**:

_"Hey Tawni!" Chad-bot said happily. "Nico, Grady!" It, or he, shook their hands._

_"He knows their names too? He is the opposite of me!" Chad complained. _

_"Except one thing!" Zora added. Chad rolled his eyes. "And yes, I programmed them to know who all of you are. They basically know everything you guys know."_

_Then, me being behind i-him, Chad-bot turned to me last._**Sonny's POV**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Robot's Emotions

"H-hey Sonny." Chad-bot said. I wonder why he was stuttering?

"Hey Chad-bot." I put my hand up in a small wave. He smiled.

"You look pretty." Chad-bot mumbled.

"He thinks Sonnys's pretty?" Chad asked.

"Aww, thanks Chad-bot!" I said_. _"Zora.. do your robots have emotions?"

"Yup." she answered.

"Wait." Chad said. "I thought robots couldn't have emotions?"

"Yeah, and I thought it was impossible for someone to be as dorky as you." Zora snapped. "Looks like we were both wrong!"

Chad glared at her.

Zora bent down and turned the Chad-bot off.

"I'm gonna go work on Tawni-bot now.. later!" Zora grabbed up her bucket of tools and ran out of the room.

"Yay, Tawni-bot!" Tawni clapped.

"Wait, there's gonna be two Tawni's?" Chad asked. We nodded. "Alright, i'm out." he walked out of the Prop House.

* * *

_(Next Day)_

I walked towards the dressing room I shared with Tawni.

I opened the door and screamed. Tawni was standing right in front of the door.

"Tawni, why are you standing right by the door?" I walked past her and sat at my vanity. I noticed she wasn't moving through the mirror. "Tawni?" I turned around.

"That's not Tawni, Sonny. It's my newly made Tawni-bot!" Zora's head popped out of the vent.

"Whoa! Seesh, is everyone trying to scare me?"

Zora laughed.

"Well anyway." she jumped out of the vent and walked over to the Tawni-bot. "I take it you like it, since you thought it was Tawni?"

"Yeah.. it's very life-like."

"Cool! Now lets take it to the Prop House so I can turn all of the robots.. well besides the Sonny-bot, since she isn't made yet, on! Then they could walk around the studio!" Zora began pushing the Tawni-bot out of the door, but I stopped her.

"Wait! Why don't we take them to the Commissary at lunch time, so we can show them to everyone? We need them to know that there are robots wondering around so that people don't mistake them for the real people."

Zora thought about it, then agreed.

"Sure.. lets get everyone else."

* * *

**(No one's POV)**

Sonny walked into the Commissary, holding a megaphone. She pulled a chair out from a table and sat on it.

"Hey guys!" she said through the megaphone. Everyone's abnormally loud chatter covered her voice up.

"Guys!" Sonny tried again.

"EVERYONE!" she yelled. All of the Condor Studio's actors and actresses stopped talking and looked up at Sonny.

"I have an announcment. Zora, the youngest girl on our show So Random, built robots. Now before you say it's crazy, it's true." That was Zora, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Chad's cue to walk in with their robots. The crowd gasped.

"We don't want anyone mistaking the robots for the real people, just in case. So each of these robots will have a pin on their shirt." Sonny motioned to the robots shirts. All of them had silver pins on them that said 'Fake.'

"Now, we are going to turn them on!" Zora said, taking the megaphone from Sonny. "You'll get to see that they actually do work."

Sonny took the megaphone back from Zora.

Everyone who had their robot pushed the 'on' button.

Tawni-bot looked down at her pin.

"I don't do silver!" she said in a very Tawni-like voice.

"Well you have to get over it." Zora-bot said. "This is how they tell us apart from the humans versions of us!"

Tawni-bot huffed. The crowd gasped again.

"So these actually _work_." Portlyn said, walking up to the robots. The humans and robots nodded. "This is just crazy."

"Yeah and all of them are just like the humans except Chad-bot.. he's nice." Sonny added. The crowd of casts gasped again.

"Wow.. maybe this won't be so bad. Even I get sick of Chad's better-then-everyone-else additude sometimes." Portlyn said.

"Portlyn!" Chad said.

"Well!"

"So you will know if you see the human or robot by the pin. Okay, that's all." Sonny turned the megaphone off and got off of the chair.

"Now, lunch!" Nico and Grady said. "Well for us anyway.. robots don't eat."

They all sat down at their usual table, pulling up extra chairs for there robots.

"Okay, Tawni-bot, what do you think of this necklace?" Tawni asked, putting her hands on the golden and pink necklace she was wearing.

"It's cute! What about this ring?" Tawni-bot put her hand out.

"You have to let me borrow!" Tawni said.

"So it turns out.. it wasn't a time machine, it was just a clock!" Grady finished his time machine story. Him and Nico, along with their robot clones all laughed.

"And then I got Bernie!" Zora and Zora-bot were looking at a plastic cage that held Zora's snake.

Sonny sighed. All of her friends were paying attention to their robots. She didn't have one.

"Sonny, why are ya' cloudy?" Sonny turned around. Chad and his robot were standing behind her.

"Haha Chad. I'm not in the mood." she said.

"No, i'm serious." Chad pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Well.. everyone has their robots, and they're spending time with them. Since I don't have a robot, I feel a little.. left out." Sonny sighed.

"Hey.. do you want to hang out with mine?" Chad offered.

"Why would you do that for me?" Sonny asked him.

"He's not like me.. he's so nice. He's probably gonna end up getting on my nerves." Chad laughed.

"Um. I guess so."

Chad got out of his seat. "Okay Chad-bot, you're gonna hang out with Sonny for a while."

"Uh, okay?" Chad-bot said. Chad walked back to his seat.

"Here, sit." Sonny patted the seat Chad was previously sitting in. Chad-bot sat down in it.

"Do you actually eat that stuff?" Chad-bot pointed to Sonny's plate of.. mush.

"No. I usually get a fro-yo." Sonny started to get out of her seat, but Chad-bot grabbed her wrist.

"I could get it for you, if you want."

"Aww, thanks! But you don't have to do that." Sonny said.

"Please, I insist." Chad-bot said. "Strawberry?"

Sonny nodded. Chad-bot walked away.

"Sonny!" Tawni, and Tawni-bot, hissed.

"Didn't you see that?" Tawni asked.

"Chad..bot, totally likes you!" Tawni-bot said.

"He, he does?"

"Yes! That's what Zora said was the same! Chad and Chad-bot both like you!" Tawni said.

"Chad doesn't like me!"

"Yeah, sure he doesn't."

"Hey Sonny, i'm back." Chad-bot said. He set a fro-yo down on the table in front of her, then sat in his seat again.

"Thanks Chad-bot!" Sonny smiled.

Over at the Mackenzie Falls table, Chad was watching them.

He watched as Chad-bot made Sonny smile and laugh.

Why did he suddenly hate that robot more then anything?

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"So since you're the opposite of Chad, you also prefer comedy over drama?" I asked. Chad-bot nodded.

"So Random or Mackenzie Falls?"

"So Random, of course. Mackenzie Falls is to dramatic." Chad-bot answered.

"Zora, thanks! I love this!" I said. It was funny seeing someone so Chad-looking saying something like that.

"You're not the only one." Chad-bot said, scooting towards me slightly. I ignored it.

"Hey guys, we have to go shoot So Random now." Nico said, looking at his watch.

"Wait, what are we gonna do with the robots?" I asked.

"Well, they could just come watch us, couldn't they? I love more audience!" Tawni said, flipping her hair.

I shrugged. We walked out of the Commissary and towards our set.

"Hey Marshal!" I said as we all walked up to him.

"Great, you're all here... Zora, Tawni, Nico Grady? What is this? And why's Chad here?" Marshal asked. "Am I seeing double!"

"No, Marshal, you're fine. Zora made robots.. you didn't know yet? Oh and this isn't Chad. It's a Chad robot." I said.

"Zora, you made robots? How.. oh yeah, it's Zora.".

"Yeah.. is it okay if they stay here and watch us?" Zora asked.

"Fine.. robots, go sit over there." Marshall pointed to a set of chairs. The robots did as they were told. "Wait.. are they supposed to be exactly like you guys?" We nodded. "Then why didn't Chad-"

"Chad-bot." Zora interrupted.

"Chad-_bot_, argue when I told him what to do?"

"Well Chad-bot is the only one different...I made Chad's robot opposite." Zora said.

"If it's Chad's robot, why is he here hanging out with you guys?" Marshal had a lot of questions, didn't he?

"Oh that's because I was upset about not having a robot. Chad said he'd end up getting sick of his robot's 'niceness', so he told Chad-bot to hang out with me." I answered.

"Yeah, and now Chad-bot loves Sonny!" Tawni said.

"He does not!"

"Okay, that doesn't matter right now...just go get in your costumes." Marshal said, and walked away.

"Check it Out Girls sketch up first." A voice announced.

* * *

During the shooting, Chad-bot was...laughing? _Huh, he really is opposite._

I walked into Tawni and my dressing room. I set the hat I was wearing for the previous sketch on the vanity table and fixed my hair in the mirror. I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it up and saw.. Chad-bot?

"Chad-bot? What's up?"

"Just came to talk." he shrugged. I moved to the side so he could come in.

"Bout' what?" I asked. I sat down on the edge of Tawni's tiger-print lounge chair. Chad-bot sat next to me.

"Anything. You're like the only one I have to talk to right now. The rest of the So Random cast has their robots, and I don't really want to talk to those over-dramatic guys. I even prefer talking to you over Chad."

I blushed. Even if it was from a robot, I still like compliments.

"Thank you! You're so sweet!" I smiled.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I walked past Sonny, and Tawni's, dressing room door on my way to find my robot. I heard giggling.

The door wasn't closed completely. I looked in and saw Sonny and.. me?

_Oh my Chad! It was my robot!_ He was making Sonny smile and laugh again. _I hate Chad-bot!_

Chad-bot was smiling too. A shy smile, though. Wait...

Didn't Zora say her robots had feelings?...

CHAD-BOT LIKED SONNY.

CHAD-BOT LIKED _MY _SONNY!

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Chad-bot's eyes looked past me.

I turned around.

"Oh, hey Chad." I said.

"Hey." Chad invited himself in. "What's ah, what's going on here?" he pointed to me and Chad-bot.

"We're talking." I shrugged.

"Yeah... it's time to go Chad-bot." Chad grabbed his robot's hand and began dragging him away.

"Well I guess I have to go.. bye Sonny!" Chad-bot smiled at me.

"Bye Chad-bot." I waved.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Review!**

**:D**

**-Abbie**


	3. Tricked

**Next chapter.**

**Thanks to my reviewers so far. **

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny's POV**

I walked through the halls when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was sort of cold. I knew who it was immediently.

"Hey Chad-bot." I said, turning around.

"Hey, Sonny... can we talk?" he asked. I nodded. I walked to my dressing room and opened the door, Chad-bot following.

"Um.. I wanted to tell you something." he said nervously. Yes, a robot was nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I..I like you." he said. I was shocked. Tawni.. and Tawni-bot, were right. A robot had a crush on me! This is just to weird!

"You do?" I asked. I wasn't sure what to say. What do you tell a robot that just said they like you?

Exactly.

"Um... Chad-bot, i'm flattered..but I...you're a robot." I stuttered. He knows he's a robot, genius!

"And you're a human." he said.

"No, I mean.. we couldn't ever be together... you're a robot." I repeated the last part. Couldn't I think of _anything _else to say?

"Oh.. I get it." he looked hurt for a moment, then mischevious. "Sonny, i've got to go." he didn't sound hurt at all now.

"Okay. Bye?" he walked out of my dressing room.

"Well that went well.."

**POV**_**less**_**... yeah.**

Chad-bot walked on to the set of Mackenzie Falls. He walked up to the real Chad's dressing room. Opening the door, he saw exactly what he was hoping for. Chad was asleep on the couch. Chad-bot snuck in to the room. He stood in front of Chad. _He was supposed to be nice and everything, but desperate times call for desperate measures._

Chad-bot took the pin off of his shirt and carefully pinned it to Chad's. The _real_ Chad's.

Part one of this plan was complete.

**Sonny's POV**

I sat down in my chair at my cast's usual table. The rest of my cast was sitting their too, again with their robots. They were getting along with them as good as ever.

_Now I didn't even have Chad-bot to talk to. Well... I could, but that would be awkward._

_Oh, what am I saying! It's a robot!  
That has human feelings, and looks like a human, and..._

_Ugh, this week is messed up._

"Sonny." I heard a very familiar voice say behind me. Tawni gave me a look; that look always meant it was Chad. I turned around. I looked at his shirt. No pin, it was Chad.

"Chad."

"Umm...can we talk? Over there?" Chad asked.

"Deja vu." I said quietly before following him over to the corner of the room. There was an empty table, so I sat in it. Chad sat next to me.

"I wanted to ask you something." he said. I nodded for him to go on.

"Will you go out with me, Sonny?"

I swear my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I like you Sonny. A lot. And i'm asking you out on a date. After you started spending time with my Chad-bot, I got jealous. That he was the one making you smile. So will you go out with me?"

I couldn't think of anything to say. I just nodded. Chad smiled.

"Great." And with that he got out off his chair and walked away.

I smiled for a few minutes, completely oblivious to everything else. Chad just asked me out. Chad just asked me out.

"What just happened?" I said aloud, now feeling quite confused. _Didn't he hate me?_

I got out of my seat and went back to the table where my cast was.

"Sonny!" Tawni and Tawni-bot squealed.

"Tell us everything that happened!" Tawni said. The rest of my cast didn't even pay attention, they were caught up with their robots.

"Well..." I started calm. "He asked me out!" I squealed. Tawni and Tawni-bot squealed with me.

"We have to take you shopping!" Tawni-bot said.

"And get you really nice clothes! And do your hair! And your make-up! A-and-!" Tawni said.

"Tawni, calm down!"

"Okay. I'm good. Lets go!" Tawni pulled me up out of my chair, and began pulling me out of the Commissary.

"Wait.. we still have work."

"Your point? We can get you something before lunch is done! Have I not told you before, i'm a professional shopper!"

"Yes Tawn, you have." (If you read Walkie-Talkies.. then you'd understand. xD)

She proceeded to drag me out of the Commissary, Tawni-bot following behind.

"This is cute." Tawni muttered, pulling out a light pink dress. She pulled out a ton more quick and threw them at me. "Here, go try these on." she motioned towards the dressing room while picking out moure outfits.

I looked through the clothes.

Most of them were pink. A few were yellow, purple, and blue.

I pulled out the purple dress and tried it on. It was knee-length. It had sequins over the top. It looked a little to fancy for a first date.  
I put the purple dress back and instead found a blue one. It was knee-length also. **(Picture on profile)**

I tried it on, and walked outside.

"Sonny, that is the dress! You have to get it!" Tawni said. I smiled and looked in the mirror.

"Now we need accessories." Tawni-bot said. She looked around then pulled out a light-gray-silver colored vest. I put it on over the dress.

"Even better! I'm so proud Tawni-bot, you have a great fashion-sense too!" Tawni said.

You might think it's weird for Tawni to compliment someone.. but she was complimenting herself technically, so it's not.

Tawni grabbed a blue purse and handed it to me. She stepped back and looked at my whole outfit. She nodded.

"Wait! One last thing." Tawni-bot said. She held up a silver necklace and put it around my neck. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"There, now your complete."

We paid for the outfit then went back to the studio. I was surprised to see that lunch had just ended.

"I told you!" Tawni sang as we walked back to our dressing room. I hung the dress and vest up in my closet.

"Okay Tawni, I admit it, you _are_ a professional shopper."  
Tawni smiled then winked at herself in the mirror. Tawni-bot was doing the same. I looked down at my watch.

"Alright you two, it's time for class."

"Oh great, Ms. Bitterman!" Tawni said sarcastically.

(Tawni and Sonny's dressing room, almost closing time for the studio.. yeah.)

I looked in my mirror and straightened out my dress. I was wearing the outfit me and Tawni bought. Tawni and Tawni-bot had done my hair and makeup. Not to sound like Tawni, but I looked great!

"Sonny, you look pretty." Tawni said. That was a _big _compliment coming from Tawni.

"Thank you so much Tawn." I said.

"Good. Now go get your man!" she pushed me out of the door. I stood out the door waiting for a second. She opened it back up and handed me my purse before slamming the door shut.

I walked through the halls towards the Mackenzie Falls set to find Chad, when I ran into him.

I looked at his shirt, and the pin was on it. Oh, Chad-bot.

"Oh, hey Chad-bot." I said. I was about to walk past him when he grabbed my arm. Why did he feel warm and human-like, not cold? And why did I feel sparks go down my arm?

"Chad-bot? What are you talking about?" he asked. He seemed to get over it in a few seconds. "Whatever.. anyway, why are you all dressed up?"

"Oh.. I have a date with Chad. He didn't tell you?"

"What? We don't have a date!" Chad-bot said.

"No.. me and Chad do." I was quite confused by now. He looked confused too.

"What are you talking about? I _am _Chad."

"Look Chad-bot.. I know you like me, and I know I told you that we couldn't be together because you're a robot and i'm a human, but you aren't faking anything with that pin on your shirt."  
"But..wha-.. I AM Chad!" he repeated.

"Okay, I think I can tell the difference between you and Chad." I said, then walked past him towards Chad's dressing room.

**Oh Sonny, how wrong you are.**

**xD**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh and just incase you didn't get it:**

**She actually got asked out by Chad's robot, he put the pin on Chad's shirt so he looked like Chad.**

**And Sonny spoke to the real Chad but thought he was Chad-bot cause of the pin... yeah.**

**Toodles and Oodles of Noodles with Kitten Caboodles!  
**

**-Abbie**

**P.S. What's with the last sentence.. kitten caboodle? :D I'm so weird!**


	4. Tell the Difference

**Here's my next chapter.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Lots of Channy in this chapter... and I don't mean Sonny/Chad-Robot. xD.. the real Channy.**

**Sonny's POV**

I got to Chad's dressing room door and put my hand up to knock. That's when I got nervous. Really nervous. I thought about turning around, running away, and going home... but that wouldn't turn out well. So I knocked.

Chad opened the door.

"Wow Sonny... you look beautiful." he said. I blushed.

"Thanks Chad. So where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to the beach."

"Really? I thought you'd be more of a dinner-date type of person." I said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Sonny." he took my arm and we walked out of the studio.

**Real Chad's POV**

I stared down the hall where Sonny was walking before.

"What the heck? What does she mean pin..." I said my thoughts outloud, then trailed my eyes down to my shirt. There was the silver pin. The silver pin all the robots had to wear.

"CHAD-BOT!" I screeched.

I can't believe that sneaky robot! He tricked Sonny into thinking he's me, so she would go on a date with him!

He has _my _Sonny!

I stormed down to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room, hoping Sonny would be there instead of with that stupid robot. Sadly, I was wrong. It was just Tawni and her Tawni-bot.

"Tawni!" I said. She looked confused.

"Chad-bot? What do you want? Sonny's on a date with Chad." she said.

"No! Tawni! It's me Chad! Chad-bot is... UGH!"

"Chad? Why do you have that pin on? Nice try, Chad-bot!"

"No, Tawni." I grabbed her hand. "I'm not a robot, clearly. Otherwise my hand would feel metal-ish right now?" she finally looked convinced.

"Alright, fine. You're Chad. But.. why are you wearing that pin?" she asked.

"Tawni, Chad-bot tricked Sonny! He put the pin on my shirt so she thinks that he's me! He wanted Sonny but she turned him down apparently... so he just tricked her instead!" I said.

"Oh my gosh! That..that stupid robot!" Tawni stood up in her seat. "Well, why don't we just press his off button?"

Zora popped up out of nowhere.

"We can't!" she said.

"What? What do you mean we can't?" Tawni asked.

"I mean we can't! Besides the fact that he could probably out-run us since he doesn't really get tired... he's overpowered now! I mis-programmed him and he got control!" Zora cried out.

"Well then.. why don't we just go to Sonny and show her that he's the fake?" Tawni suggested.

"Yeah...that would cover up the Sonny dating Chad-bot situation... but what about Chad-bot in general? He could still out-run us like I said before, and then we couldn't power him off anyway!" Zora said. Then she looked like there should have been a light-bulb over her head.

"Wait! I have an idea! You guys go show Sonny that the guy she's on a date with is a robot, and i'll get to my plan of stopping him!" Zora ran out of the room.

"Okay, we could go get Sonny.. but we don't know where her date is being held." I said.

"I'll call her." Tawni got her phone off the desk and dailed a number. "Hey Sonny?...I wanted to ask you a question...Where are you having your date?...Okay...Great!" she hung up. "She's at the beach! Let's go!"

**Sonny's POV**

I kicked off my shoes and ran onto the sand. Me and Chad walked near the shore. Chad looked deathly afraid of the water.

"Chad are you scared of water?" I said nearly laughing.

"Uh..no...lets keep walking." he grabbed my hand and we walked down the beach.

"Your hand is kind of cold." I said. _Weird.. that feeling of slight cold..ness... felt familiar. I can't remeber where from._

We stopped walking and looked down at the sunset.

"It's beautiful." I said. Chad agreed. I turned my head to look at him, and he did the same. We began leaning in, but he stopped abruptly.

"Uh.. let's keep walking." he repeated.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Nervous about what?"

"Our first kiss...that's why you pulled away, isn't it?" I was confused now. Did he just not want to kiss me?

He seemed unsure, but nodded.

I saw lights and looked over towards the street. There was another car parking near the beach.

It was... Chad-bot and Tawni? They both got out of the car and started running towards us.

"Sonny!" Tawni called out.

"Sonny, he's fake!" Chad-bot yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. They stopped in front of us trying to catch their breath.

"Sonny..Sonny, that's not Chad." she pointed to Chad.

"What are you talking about?" I repeated.

"That's not Chad. This is!" she motioned towards Chad-bot.. or Chad standing next to her. I wasn't sure if Chad was next to me or Tawni.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"He put the pin on me while I was sleeping! He's the robot!" The Chad-next-to-Tawni said. I'll just say that. I have no clue who is who right now.

"He's lieing Sonny! Don't believe him!" the Chad next to me said.

"I'm..i'm so confused...I don't..." I held my head. Ugh, my mind hurts...

Chad who-was-next-to-Tawni came up and held my hand. His hand was warm, not even the slightest bit cold.

"Sonny...he tricked you. You refused him because he was a robot, so he tricked you into thinking he was me."

The Chad who-I-went-on-a-date-with held my other hand. His hand was now warmer then it was before.

"Darn it Zora for making those stupid robots so human like!" I said. They both let go of my hands.

"Chad, do something!" Tawni said to the Chad she came with.

He stepped closer to me. Taking a quick glance over at the other Chad, he put his hands on my cheeks and pressed his lips against mine.

Oh, wow.

Was _not_ expecting that.

I heard the Chad who I had went on a date with and Tawni both gasp. And then Tawni squealed. But I didn't really care at the moment.

The Chad-who-came-with-Tawni (even though i'm pretty sure I know who's who now) pulled away from me. I could feel a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Now do you know, Sonny?" Tawni asked. They all got closer towards me, waiting for an answer.

I nodded.

I turned towards the Chad-who-had-kissed-me and pulled the pin off of his shirt.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" I said, turning to Chad-bot. I put the pin on his shirt.

"Look, Sonny, i'm sorry. But I liked you." Chad-bot looked down.

"I guess I forgive you...but i'm still mad." I said. I turned back towards Chad and Tawni. I pulled them both into a group hug.

"Thank you guys so much for looking out for me." I said. Surprisingly, they booth hugged back. I pulled away and looked back at Chad-bot.

"I'm really sorry Sonny. I feel horrible. But this is the only way you would like me back." he said.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore!" I heard a quirky voice far behind us. We all turned around. Zora was there with a... sheet behind her?  
"Zora, what do you have under there?" I asked. Zora walked up to us, pulling the sheet-covered object with her.

"Well..something that will help this situation very much. Actually, _someone."_

We all looked at her confused, so she pulled the sheet down.

"It's.. it's me!" I said, walking around the robot. It was me!

"So how does a Sonny-bot benefit us here?" Chad asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you'll see." Zora answered. She pushed the red button on Sonny-bot's foot and she turned on.

Did I mention Chad-bot was across from her? They both looked up and froze.

Me, Tawni, and Chad all smiled seeing what was going on. Zora smirked, happy her plan worked.

Chad-bot and Sonny-bot both walked towards eachother.

"You know.. you're the most beautiful girl i've ever seen." Chad-bot said.

"You're so sweet!" Sonny-bot smiled.

"Hey..do you want to go out with me?" Chad-bot asked.

"Yes! Of course!" Sonny-bot smiled.

"It worked! I knew it would work!" Zora said. Me, Chad, and Tawni laughed.

I looked at Tawni, noticing she didn't have a clone next to her.

"Umm...Tawni, where is your Tawni-bot?" I asked.

"I left her in our dressing room. She won't destroy anything, don't worry. She has a mirror and make-up." I nodded. "Now..back to this." Tawni motioned her hand towards all of us. "Don't you think those robots are sending you a message?"

"What message?" I asked.

"That you and Chad belong together, duh!" me and Chad both blushed.

"Actually." Chad said. He turned towards me. "Apparently if I ask you out you will say yes...I knew you loved me, Munroe."

"Hey, you're the one who kissed me!"

"That was to prove to you that I was the real Chad!"

"Was it Chad, was it really?"

"Oh sure, use my line. Aren't you more _original_ then that?"

"Who are you, Trey Brothers?"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yes it does! He went around saying original every two seconds!"

"Well you still-"

"Oh will you two stop it!" Zora said.

"Stop flirting and just kiss already!" Tawni shouted.

"Kiss? I wouldn't kiss her if she was the last person on Earth!" Chad yelled.

"A little late for that, don't you think?" I shouted back.

"I told you, it was to prove I wasn't the robot! I meant I wouldn't _want _to kiss you. In that case I _had _to."

"You didn't have to. You could have done something else. But no, you kissed me. Because you _wanted _to."

While we continued fighting, we failed to notice Tawni coming behind me and Zora coming behind Chad.

They both pushed us forward. Both of us putting our arms forward to stop from falling, we ended up hugging.

Tawni and Zora laughed and high-fived.

We both pulled back our arms and looked away from eachother awkwardly, blushing.

To my savior, Tawni's phone rang.

"Tawni Hart here." Tawni answered her phone. She was close enough that I could hear what the other person on the line was saying.

"Tawni!" Nico's voice was on the other end.

"Nico?"

"Put it on speaker!"

Tawni pressed a button on her phone, and then I could hear Nico's voice much louder.

"TAWNI, SONNY, CHAD, AND ZORA GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" and then he hung up.

We all exchanged worried glances.

"We should probably bring them with." Zora said, pointing to Chad and Sonny-bot. We nodded. Zora ran over and pressed both of their off-buttons.

"I thought you said Chad was overpowered, Zora? And that he couldn't turn off?" Tawni asked.

"Well since he like fell in love with Sonny-bot...let's just say he calmed down. I can't explain it really...heck, I don't even know." we all stared at her shocked.

"You mean you didn't know what you were doing?" I asked.

"No...I was winging it. Now help me get these guys to the car!"

**Oh no, what's Nico's problem?**

**YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT! MWHAHAHAHA!**

**Nah...just kidding. You'll find out tomorrow.**

**-Abbie**


	5. Closer

**Next chapter.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Responses to reviews:**

**DariusWOW (Chapter 2) - Isn't it, though? xD**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

We all rushed into the Prop House. Tawni shrieked.

"What in the world? Tawni-bot! Why are you hugging Nico-bot?" Sure enough, Tawni was right. Grady, Grady-bot, and Nico were all standing behind the couch, looking slightly confused.

"What happened?" Tawni asked them.

"Nico-bot asked Tawni-bot out on a date." Grady said.

"And?" Tawni motioned for them to go on.

"She accepted."

Tawni blushed and looked away.

Wait, does she like him?

I grabbed Tawni's hand and ran out of the Prop House. I opened the door to our dressing room.

"Sonny, what?" Tawni asked.  
"Do you like Nico?"

"Um..m-maybe..."

I squealed.

"Tawni! That's so great! Go tell him!" I said.

"Your.. you're right! I'm Tawni Hart, i'm always confident!" she began walking out of the door confidently, but then ran back.

"I can't do it Sonny, I can't!"

"Tawni, go." I pointed out the door.

"Fine, but you're coming with!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

"You do know I can't be there when you tell him?" she nodded. We marched back into the Prop House.

"N-nico..can I tell you something?" Tawni asked, going up to Nico. He nodded. They walked out into the hall.

"What's that about?" Chad pointed towards the hallway.

"Tawni's going to tell Nico that she likes him." I said casually.

"Tawni likes N-" Chad shouted, but I put my hand over his mouth before he could finish. I looked towards the doors to see if they heard him. Obviously not.

"I would bet Nico wants to hear it from her and not you!" I hissed. Chad nodded. I took my hand off his mouth.

"Wait..did you lick my hand?" I said.

"Maybe."

"Chad!"

"Payback."

"Gross payback! And I didn't even do anything!"

"You insisted I wanted to kiss you. Even when I didn't!"

"Den-i-al!" Zora sang from the side.

"Why would you insist i'm in denial?" Chad turned to Zora.

"Because it's so obvious you like her."

"Hah!" I said. Then blushed, realizing what Zora said.

"Sonny don't "hah!"... you like him too."

Now Chad blushed.

"I thought," I made my voice deeper in an imitation of him "CDC doesn't do blushing."

"He doesn't.. and I sound nothing like that!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Thanks for admitting it!" Chad smirked.

"You..ugh! I hate you Chad Dylan Cooper!" I said frustrated.

"You and me both know you could never hate me." Chad said. What?

"Yeah right.."

"Okay, maybe it's me that knows I could never hate you."

"Did you just say..."

"Yup. I said what you think I said."

What, can you read minds?

"Yes, I can read minds."

Well that was freaky.

"Yes, that was freaky."

"Chad, are you reading my thoughts?"

"So I was right..no, I was just guessing what you were thinking. Apparently, I was right!"

I rolled my eyes. While we were fighting I noticed Zora running around the room.

"Zora, what are you doing?" It was then that I noticed all of the now frozen robots around me.

"Just turning the robots off." she said. I nodded.

Tawni came skipping back into the Prop House happily, Nico following behind. Chad noticing Tawni looked like she was ready to squeal looked uneasy.

"I sense girl talk coming on...i'm gonna go." Chad walked over to where Nico, Grady, and Zora were to talk to them instead.

"So, what happened?" I asked Tawni when she came over to me.

"He asked me out!" Tawni squealed.

"That's great Tawn! I told you good would come if you told him! Wait..you did say yes, right?" You never know with Tawni.

"Of course, Sonny!"

"Oh.. then that's great Tawn!" I repeated. Tawni smiled.

"Okay since you helped me tell the guy I like that I like him, I want to help you."

"What are you talking about?" I think I knew what she was talking about.

"I want you to tell Chad how you feel." We moved to the side so we were facing Chad slightly instead of eachother. Chad was smiling. That stupid smile that made my heart melt.

"Go on Sonny...do it." Tawni encouraged.

"No!"  
"Why?"  
"Because, he's Chad." Tawni pushed me forward. I resisted and hid behind her instead.

"Sonny!" Tawni whined, trying to push me away and towards Chad again.

"Fine, since you got the courage to tell Nico... i'll tell Chad." I said. Tawni smiled and clapped.

"Good... now go girl it up and talk to him!" She pushed me towards Chad, this time succeeding.

"Um...Hey, Chad...can we talk?" I said nervously.

"What, are you gonna confess your love for me like Tawni did for Nico?" Chad laughed. He was joking, but..he was right.

_Chad, stop making this so hard._

We walked out into the hallway and I closed the Prop House doors. I didn't need anyone hearing or seeing me make a fool out of myself.

"So, what's up Sonny?" Chad asked me.

I sighed.

"Yes." I said.

"What?"

"Yes..I'm coming to confess my... _like, _for you."

I blushed. I finally got that out.

"You like me?" he asked.

"Yes Chad, I like you."

"Well good."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It makes me telling you that I like you a lot easier." I blushed even more. And Chad did again.

"So..." I said. This is awkward.

"So..." he repeated. Chad took a deep breath, then looked at me. "Sonny, will you go out with me?"

This is to good to be true.

"I'm not sure...you are Chad, right?" I felt his arm, not metal feelings..there's no pin on his shirt...he doesn't have an off button.."Okay, looks like you're good to go. Yes Chad, i'll go out with you."

"Good."

"Good." I smiled, he did too.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Are we good?"

"We're better then good. We're great." I hugged him, and I heard cheers next to us.

I looked at the door and now noticed it was half opened, four people dancing around.

"Really, you guys were eavesdropping?"

**

* * *

**

**And it's over! The end has come.**

**Don't ask me to make a sequal... cause i'm not gonna. xD  
**

**Peace out, suckahs! :D**

**-Abbie**


	6. Authors Note

**Okay, some people asked if I skipped a chapter? **

**Yes, yes I did. By accident. I was really tired the last time I updated and I guess I forgot to upload a chapter.**

**Stupid me.**

**Well anyway, I replaced chapter four and added chapter five.**

**So now things will maybe make sense.**

**I apologize for the mistake.**

**-Abbie**


End file.
